Wüstennacht
by Lanjana
Summary: Wenige Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg: Ein Gesandtschaft aus Gondor trifft in Harad ein um einen Friedensvertrag zu verhandeln. Doch die jüngste Tochter des Fürsten will nichts dem Zufall überlassen...
1. 1

_Nur etwas Kurzes zwischendurch._

_Boromir/OC (für alle Fangirls)_

**Wüstennacht**

„Nahema, komm schnell, sie reiten gleich in den Innenhof." Die Stimme ihrer Schwester klang schrill vor Aufregung. Ein kurzes Wirbeln von dunkelgrünem Stoff, und schon war sie verschwunden. Nur der Jasminhauch ihres Duftwassers schwebte noch einen Augenblick in der Luft.

Rasch rollte Nahema das Schriftstück auf, in dem sie gelesen hatte, legte es auf einen kleinen Tisch und folgte ihr. Sie lief so flink, dass ihre Füße kaum den Boden berührten. Sobald sie durch den Türbogen hindurch war, hörte sie das hektische Tuscheln ihrer Schwestern und Cousinen. Kichernd drängten sie sich an den drei Fenstern zum Innenhof, rangelten wie Kinder um den besten Platz. Ein wirres Knäuel aus schwarzen Haaren, bunten Schleiern und braunen Armen. Armreifen klimperten um schmale Handgelenke.

Unbeeindruckt schob Nahema sich seitlich vorbei bis sie ganz dicht am äußersten Fenster stand. Ein kunstvoll geschnitztes Gitter diente als Fensterladen. Darüber spannte sich ein hauchfeiner dunkler Stoff, der sich im heißen Wind träge bewegte. Auf diese Weise konnten die Mädchen jede Bewegung im Innenhof beobachten ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Keinem einfachen Mann und schon gar keinem Fremden konnte es gestattet werden auch nur den geringsten Blick in die Frauengemächer zu werfen.

Unten stand eine Abteilung Krieger ihres Vaters. Die bronzenen Rüstungen glänzten golden, wo das Sonnenlicht auf sie fiel. Die scharlachroten Schlangenbanner leuchteten selbst im Schatten. Speerspitzen funkelten wie herabgefallene Sterne. Bei ihrem Anblick verspürte Nahema Stolz. Die Gesandten aus dem Norden sollte ruhig erkennen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten, auch wenn sie gekommen waren um über Frieden zwischen Gondor und Harad zu verhandeln.

Inzwischen hatte jede einen Platz ergattert, mit dem sie zufrieden war. Jetzt begann das Getuschel.

„Es heißt die Männer aus Gondor seien allesamt grässliche Barbaren. Ungehobelt und ohne Anstand."

„Unsinn, das hat die alte Lissa nur erzählt um uns Angst einzujagen. Ich habe gehört, sie sollen tapfere Soldaten sein, die es sogar mit unseren Truppen an Furchtlosigkeit aufnehmen können."

„So weit kann es damit nicht her sein, wenn sie Frieden mit uns schließen wollen."

„Sei nicht albern, Harira. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es Vater war, der ihnen das Angebot unterbreitet hat", mischte sich nun Nahema ein. „Er hat die Zerstörung Umbars keinesfalls vergessen. Er wird viel aufs Spiel setzten damit sich etwas ähnliches nicht noch einmal ereignet."

„Du beschäftigst dich eindeutig zu viel mit Politik, Nahema", rügte ihre älteste Schwester sie. „Das sind Männerangelegenheiten mit denen eine Frau nichts zu schaffen haben sollte. Vater wird es nicht gutheißen, falls er davon erfährt."

„Wenn Truppen aus Gondor in die Stadt einfallen und unseren Palast niederbrennen wird es gewiss auch zu deiner Angelegenheit", gab die Gescholtene unwillig zurück. Ärgerlich zupfte sie an den rosenfarbenen Falten ihres Gewandes. Nur weil sie die jüngste Tochter war musste sie sich noch lange nicht alles gefallen lassen.

Ein Tusch aus bronzenen Kriegshörnern unterbrach den Streit, der unter den Schwestern auszubrechen drohte. Die Torflügel schwangen weit auf und herein ritt die Gesandtschaft aus dem Norden. Im ersten Moment verschlug es selbst den aufgeregtesten Mädchen die Sprache, so fremdartig wirkten die Ankömmlinge neben den Kriegern von Harad.

Hochgewachsenen waren sie allesamt mit dunklen Haaren und heller Haut. Kettenhemden glitzerten silbern unter schwarzen Umhängen hervor, die noch vom Wüstensand bestäubt waren. Doch kein Fleck zeigte sich auf ihren weißen Fahnen. Lange Schwerter hingen an ihren Seiten. Selbst ihre Pferde schienen größer und stärker als die der Südländer.

„Angeblich schickt der Truchsess seinen ältesten Sohn um mit dem Fürsten zu verhandeln." Es war allgemein bekannt, dass ihre Cousine Yasineh ihre Dienerin benutzte um die Leibwächter von Nahemas Vater auszuhorchen. Wenn sie so etwas behauptete entsprach es meistens der Wahrheit. „Das beweist doch, wie wichtig ihm die Sache ist."

„Welcher ist es?" Das Drängen und Schubsen begann erneut, als alle versuchten einen Blick auf Denethors Erben zu erhaschen.

„Der Große an der Spitze natürlich. Seht ihr das silbern beschlagene Horn an seiner Gürtel nicht? Seit unzähligen Generationen wird es immer an den Erstgeborenen weiter gegeben."

„Man sagt, er sei Gondors bester Krieger und der kühnste Anführer ihrer Truppen."

Nahema mischte sich nicht mehr in das Geschnatter der anderen ein und lauschte auch nur noch mit einem halben Ohr. Ihre dunklen Augen waren fest auf den Anführer der Männer aus Gondor gerichtet. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte sie nur seinen breiten Rücken und die schwarzen, nach Art der Soldaten geschnittenen Haare erkennen. Nicht kurz genug um die Ohren freizugeben aber auch nicht so lang, dass sie über deinen Kragen fielen. Aufrecht saß er stolz im Sattel und blickte dem Haushofmeister ihres Vaters entgegen, der gekommen war um die Gäste willkommen zu heißen. Als er abstieg bemerkte sie einen sorgsam gestutzten dunklen Bart in seinem für sie so blassen Gesicht. Es war zu schwierig, sich auf die Entfernung einen genauen Eindruck von ihm zu machen.

Ohne ihr Zutun schlossen ihre Hände sich fest um den rauen Sandstein der Fenstereinfassung. Der Gedanke, der sie in den letzten Tagen fast ununterbrochen beschäftigt hatte wurde nun zur Gewissheit: Der Friedensvertrag mit Gondor musste um jeden Preis zustande kommen.

_TBC_


	2. 2

_Ups, da habe ich im ersten Kapitel doch glatt den Disclaimer vergessen!_

_Hier ist er: _

_Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, stammt aus dem Gedankengut des verehrten J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich füge lediglich meine Interpretation und meine viel zu lebhafte Phantasie hinzu._

_Unterstützt bei der Benennung etlicher Charaktere hat mich erneut „Das Schwarze Auge". Diesmal mit einer Liste für tulamidische Namen. _

**Wüstennacht - Teil II**

„Seid still ihr Gänse und hört mir zu", rief die oberste Gemahlin des Fürsten die Mädchen zur Ordnung. Der strenge Ausdruck in ihrem immer noch schönen Gesicht ließ jedes Kichern verstummen. Alle wussten: Wenn Abrizah einen derart scharfen Ton anschlug, hatte man zu gehorchen, wollte man nicht eine saftige Strafe riskieren. Die hätte heute sicherlich darin bestanden, nicht bei der Audienz zum Empfang der Gesandten zugegen sein zu dürfen und das wollten sich die Mädchen wahrlich nicht entgehen lassen. Sie bekamen ohnehin selten genug die Erlaubnis, die Frauengemächer zu verlassen.

„Wie ihr wisst, halte ich es noch immer für einen törichten Einfall, doch euer Vater hat keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er die Anwesenheit all seiner Kinder bei der Begrüßung unserer Gäste wünscht. Aber ich warne euch:" Ihr Blick wanderte mahnend über ihre Schutzbefohlenen. Neben Nahema zuckte ihre ältere Schwester unwillkürlich zusammen, doch sie selbst ließ keine Gemütsregung erkennen. „Falls auch nur eine von euch dem Haus Al-amha Schande bereitet, wird sie es für den Rest ihres Lebens bitter bereuen."

Mochte sie damit bei den anderen Eindruck hinterlassen, Nahema gab wenig auf diese Drohung. Zu oft hatte sie diese oder ähnliche schon gehört um ihr übermäßig Beachtung zu schenken. Zusammen mit den vier übrigen Ehefrauen des Fürsten begann Abrizah nun damit, die Gewänder der Prinzessinnen zu überprüfen. Nichts durfte von ihren Körpern zu sehen sein als die Füße, die Hände und die Augen. Lediglich die Haare blieben größtenteils unbedeckt.

Nahemas Mutter, die vierte Gemahlin, musterte kritisch den rosenfarbenen Gesichtsschleier ihrer Tochter. „Da ist etwas in deinen Augen, das mir nicht gefällt", sagte sie streng. „Es verrät mir, dass du etwas ausheckst. Vergiss es sofort wieder, hörst du. Nimm dir Harira zum Vorbild. Niemals muss Abrizah sie schelten. Du hast einen Dickkopf wie ein kleines Kind, dabei bist du jetzt eine junge Frau, Nahema. Bemühe dich doch endlich, dich auch so zu benehmen. Während der Audienz hältst du deinen Blick stets gesenkt, wie es sich geziemt. Wage es nicht, die Fremden anzustarren." Abwehrend hob sie die Hand und kam damit einem Einwand ihrer Tochter zuvor. „Versuche es erst gar nicht. Ich werde davon erfahren wenn du es tust."

Ergeben neigte Nahema den Kopf. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Ihre Mutter durchschaute sie wie niemand sonst. Sie beschloss, ihr in den nächsten Tagen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Diese Sache war zu wichtig um sie wegen ein paar lächerlichen Vorstellungen von Anstand und Benimm aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Auf dem Weg in den großen Saal hielt Nahema sich brav in der Mitte der Gruppe und warf keine neugierigen Blicke in die Runde. Wenigstens äußerlich wollte sie wie die brave und gehorsame Tochter wirken, die sie niemals sein würde. Trotz aller Zurechtweisungen interessierte sie sich nicht nur für Poesie und Tanz sondern sehr wohl für Politik. Schließlich hing davon ihrer aller Leben ab. Und sie würde einen Weg finden, ihren Beitrag zum Wohl ihres Landes zu leisten.

Kurz bevor die Delegation aus Gondor den Saal betrat hing eine gespannte Erwartung in der schwülen Luft, die sich fast mit Händen greifen ließ. Nahema ignorierte die Hitze so gut es ging und sah sich unter gesenkten Wimpern im Raum um. Auf Befehl ihres Vaters hatten all seine Kinder Aufstellung neben dem Thron bezogen. Die sechs Söhne in scharlachrot und schwarz zu seiner Rechten, die neun Töchter, bunt gewandet wie ein Blumenbeet zu seiner Linken. Nahema entdeckte ihren Bruder Jabir, der sich trotz seiner 14 Jahre tapfer anstrengte, so verwegen und erwachsen auszusehen wie seine Brüder. Er war als einziger jünger als Nahema. Sie zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch er wandte sich brüsk ab und gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Irgendwie konnte sie es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn, neben Rashid und Faruk zu bestehen, die beide bereits als fähige Kämpfer und Anführer galten und ihren Mut schon in so mancher Schlacht bewiesen hatten.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag überkam sie Stolz, als sie die beiden nebeneinander stehen sah, den Blick unverwandt auf die Flügeltür des Thronsaals gerichtet. Nichts auf dieser Welt schien sich ihnen in den Weg stellen zu können, den kühnen Söhnen des Nedim ibn-al-amha und doch bemerkte ihre kleine Schwester Anspannung in ihren Gesichtern. Machten sie sich Sorgen um den Ausgang der Verhandlungen noch bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatten? Oder fürchteten sie nur die Gelegenheit zu ruhmreichen Taten könne ihnen für immer verloren gehen, wenn ihr Vater mit den Feinden aus dem Norden Frieden schloss?

Als letzter vor den Fremden traf Nedim ibn-al-amha selbst ein. Der Fürst trug prächtige Gewänder in dunklem Rot. Das Zeichen der fliegenden Schlange bedeckte in kostbaren Stickereien seinen Umhang. Gold glitzerte an seinen Fingern und um seinen Hals. Im dunklen Haar, von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, trug er ein kunstvoll gefertigtes Diadem mit einem einzelnen Rubin über seiner Stirn. Anerkennend glitt sein Blick durch den Raum, über die versammelten Anführer, Berater und Krieger, zuletzt über seine Söhne und Töchter. Als er auf dem Thron Platz nahm huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. Nein, es gab wahrlich nichts, wofür Nedim ibn-al-amha sich in seiner eigenen Halle schämen musste. Weder vor der Gesandtschaft aus Gondor noch vor irgendjemandem sonst.

Dann wurden die Gäste angekündigt. Der Herold gab sich wahrlich Mühe, doch wollten ihm die fremdartig klingenden Namen und Titel nicht ganz so flüssig wie sonst über die Lippen kommen. In der ganzen Aufregung verstand Nahema nur eines deutlich: Den Namen des Anführers: Boromir.

Bevor sie des Befehls ihrer Mutter gedachte und gehorsam die Augen niederschlug, erhaschte sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Männer aus Gondor. Sie wirkten beeindruckend, wie sie sich festen Schrittes dem Thron des Fürsten näherten, das musste Nahema zugeben. Alle Spuren der langen Reise waren von ihnen abgefallen. Kein Staubkorn schmälerte mehr das tiefe Schwarz ihrer Umhänge. Und alle hatten sie denselben bestimmten Ausdruck auf ihren edlen Gesichtern.

Nahema musste sich zwingen, den Blick auf den Boden zu richten. Die Neugier brodelte in ihr, so dass sie alle Kraft aufbringen musste um die Fremden nicht wirklich anzustarren. In diesem Moment verspürte sie unendlichen Neid auf ihre Brüder, denen die Sitten keine Vorschriften machten, wohin sie ihre Augen zu wenden hatten. Vorsichtig lugte Nahema zu Rashid hinüber. Die gespannte Erwartung war nicht aus seinen Zügen gewichen, doch ein anderer Ausdruck war hinzugekommen, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Unwillkürlich ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Hätte sie doch nur ebenfalls das Recht zu sehen, was er sah.

Während der Begrüßung wurde ihre Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die Tradition erforderte, dass die nötigen Floskeln von den Ranghöchsten der anwesenden Gruppen gesprochen wurden. Nahema überraschte es nicht, dass ihr Vater sich in seiner eigenen Halle weigerte, eine andere Sprache zu gebrauchen, als seine eigene. Der Sohn des Truchsess hingegen schien ihre Sprache nicht gut genug zu beherrschen. Er antwortete in seiner eigenen. Ein Übersetzer stand sowohl an der Seite ihres Vaters, als auch an der seinen. Dadurch dauerte die ganze Prozedur nicht nur um einiges länger, sondern Nahema verstand auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was gesprochen wurde.

Es machte ihr nichts aus. Sobald sie die ersten Worte in der Sprache Gondors vernommen hatte, hätte sie ewig zuhören können. Sie klang so fremdartig und doch auch ein wenig wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Nahema war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr gefiel. Am meisten verstörte sie, dass sie nichts aus dem Tonfall heraushören konnte. Normalerweise erkannte sie schon nach wenigen Worten, ob jemand zornig, angespannt oder ängstlich war. Hier war dies nicht der Fall. Sie konnte nur lauschen und sich wundern. Er besaß eine tiefe aber klare Stimme. Eine Stimme, die man auch über den Lärm einer Schlacht hinweg hören würde. Die es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

Je länger die Audienz dauerte, desto stärker wurde Nahemas Unruhe. Es war ein Gefühl, als krabbelten unzählige Ameisen über ihre Haut. Sie würde das regungslose Stehen nicht mehr lange aushalten. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Handballen, so sehr presste sie ihre Fäuste zusammen.

Dann wurde es ihr zu dumm. Aller Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Fürsten und die Gesandtschaft aus dem Norden. Niemand achtete auf die Prinzessinnen und wenn, dann war sie nur eine unter neun. Sollte sie hier herumstehen wie ein bunter Ziergegenstand, mit dem man die Halle schmückte um Eindruck zu schinden? Wie ein Ding über das man nach Belieben verfügen konnte, das aber keinen eigenen Willen besaß? Einen Moment lang zögerte sie noch, ließ ihren Zorn anwachsen, dann blickte sie auf.

Sollten ihre Mutter oder Abrizah sie doch bestrafen, sie musste hinsehen, oder vor Neugier sterben. Sie musste wissen, wie der Mann aussah, dem diese Stimme gehörte.

Er stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt um kein Wort von dem zu verpassen, was der Übersetzter neben ihm, einer seiner eigenen Männer, ihm zuraunte. Seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt war ganz in schwarz und helles grau gekleidet. An seinem silbernen Kragen glänzte ein einzelner weißer Stein. Er besaß die breitschultrige Statur eines Kriegers, der sich seit früher Jugend im Kämpfen geübt hatte. Nahema wusste instinktiv, dass sie hier einen Mann vor sich hatte, der es darin mindestens mit ihren beiden großen Brüdern aufnehmen konnte. Die schwarzen Haare und sein dunkler kurzer Bart hoben sich in starkem Gegensatz von der hellen Haut ab. Der ungewohnte Kontrast ließ ihn in ihren Augen noch fremdartiger wirken. Sie schätzte, dass er mindestens 30 Sommer zählte, aber so sicher konnte sie sich da nicht sein.

In seinem Gesicht sah sie den gleichen angespannten Ausdruck wie in dem ihres Bruders. Es deutete wenigstens darauf hin, dass Gondor die anstehenden Verhandlungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Wenn er sprach, bildete sich eine ungeduldige kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Offensichtlich war er ein Mann, der Auseinandersetzungen lieber mit Waffen als mit Worten austrug.

Was Nahema jedoch am meisten faszinierte und sie daran hinderte, ihren Blick nach einer genauen Betrachtung wieder zu senken, waren seine Augen. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Menschen mit solchen Augen gesehen. Grau wie der Stahl einer Schwertklinge, wie der Wolken verhangene Himmel waren sie. In ihnen zeigten sich Stolz und das mühsam gezügelte Temperament eines Mannes, der es nicht gewohnt war zu bitten, sondern sich das nahm, was er wollte.

Ob er ihre Musterung gespürt hatte, oder ob es nur die verständliche Neugier angesichts einer fremden Umgebung war, konnte sie später niemals mit Sicherheit sagen. Doch in diesem Moment wandte er leicht den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Noch auf dem Weg zurück in die Frauengemächer klopfte Nahema das Herz bis zum Hals. Und das lag nicht an nur an der Befürchtung, jemand hätte ihren Ungehorsam bemerkt und könne sie an Abrizah oder ihre Mutter verraten. Etwas war mit ihr geschehen in jenen wenigen Augenblicken im Thronsaal bevor sie die Lider hastig gesenkt und zu Boden geblickt hatte. Sie war zutiefst erschrocken und gleichzeitig seltsam verwirrt. Sie hatte keinen Namen dafür.

Abgesehen davon hatte sie jedoch eine Gewissheit aus dem Vorfall gewonnen: Wenn Boromir, der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor mit einem Heer in den Krieg zog, wollte sie um nichts auf der Welt auf der gegnerischen Seite stehen. Sie brauchte einen Plan.

_TBC _


	3. 3

**Wüstennacht – Teil III**

„Rashid, wie schön, dass du gekommen bist." Es war noch früh am Morgen. Die Sonne hatte sich gerade erst über den Horizont erhoben, doch die Luft ließ bereits die Hitze des kommenden Tages erahnen. Lächelnd blickte Nahema ihrem ältesten Bruder entgegen, wie er durch den Schatten des Säulengangs schritt. Kurz nickte er dem Wächter zu, der auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Innenhofes stand. Er wirkte müde, als er sich neben ihr auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens niederließ. Mit einem raschen Wink schickte sie ihre Dienerin außer Hörweite. "Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du dir extra die Zeit genommen hast, mich zu besuchen."

"Wie hätte ich deine Bitte denn abweisen können", erwiderte er freundlich. "Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie mir an deiner Stelle zumute wäre." Dunkle Ringe zeigten sich unter seinen braunen Augen, ließen ihn älter wirken, als die 28 Sommer, die er hinter sich hatte. Nahema vermutete, dass er in den letzten zwei Nächten kaum geschlafen hatte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ihr war es seit der Ankunft der Gesandtschaft nicht besser ergangen. "Wie gefällt dir das Buch, das ich dir geschickt habe? Kannst du etwas damit anfangen?"

Rashid hatte seiner Schwester auf ihren Wunsch hin vor zwei Tagen ein dünnes Bändchen bringen lassen, aus dem er als Junge die Grundbegriffe der Sprache Gondors gelernt hatte. Ihr Vater legte großen Wert darauf, dass seine Söhne so viel wie möglich über das Reich im Norden wussten und sich zur Not mit ihren Feinden verständigen konnten. Seine Töchter wurden damit verständlicherweise nicht behelligt.

"Es ist sehr interessant. Ich schulde dir großen Dank."

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wozu du es haben möchtest."

Nahema hob die Schultern. "Ein Zeitvertreib, nichts weiter. Ihre Sprache ist einfach so anders als unsere. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Menschen sich in ihr wirklich unterhalten."

"Du bist und bleibst mir ein Rätsel, kleine Schwester. Immer zerbrichst du dir deinen Kopf über Dinge, an die andere Mädchen keinen Gedanken verschwenden würden." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber genau deswegen magst du mich", bemerkte Nahema ohne falschen Stolz. Es hatte noch nie einer Nachfrage bedurft um zu wissen, dass sie seine Lieblingsschwester war. Keine andere hätte er besucht obwohl seine Pflichten als Thronfolger ihn in diesen Tagen mehr als gewöhnlich in Anspruch nahmen.

"Bisher hegte ich immer noch die Hoffnung, du würdest eines Tages ein wenig Vernunft annehmen. Umsonst, wie mir scheint." Seine Worte klangen betrübt, doch hinter ihnen hörte Nahema auch Stolz. Rashid war stolz auf das unbeugsame Wesen seiner Schwester, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel, auch wenn er es selbstverständlich niemals offen zugegeben hätte. Er seufzte. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nur wenig Zeit. Vater will, dass ich noch vor dem Mittag mit den Anführern der Wüstenstämme spreche. Also heraus mit der Sprache: Warum hast du mich wirklich hergebeten?"

"Wie steht es mit den Verhandlungen?" fragte Nahema direkt. Sie hätte es ihm am liebsten schon zu Beginn statt einer Begrüßung entgegen geschleudert. Jetzt ließ es sich nicht mehr hinauszögern.

Rashid seufzte. "Ich hatte befürchtet, dass auch du mich damit quälst. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft ich diese Worte seit gestern Abend gehört habe?"

"Das kümmert mich wenig. Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie mühsam es hier ist, an verlässliche Nachrichten zu kommen? Die wildesten Gerüchte schwirren umher und keines davon erscheint mir auch nur annähernd glaubhaft. Die Dienerinnen haben allesamt den Verstand von Spatzen und von anderen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Es treibt mich schier in den Wahnsinn. Bitte, du bist der einzige, der mir wirklich sagen kann, was vor sich geht."

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf, als Nahema ihrer zornigen Verzweiflung so deutlich Luft machte. "Gerüchte gibt es also. So, so, das überrascht mich nicht. Du bist wahrlich nicht zu beneiden. Nun gut: Es läuft nicht so, wie unser Vater es sich vorgestellt hat. Die Verhandlungen sind ermüdend und zäh. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob beide Seiten sich einig werden."

Nahema nickte ernst. Etwas Ähnliches hatte sie bereits befürchtet. "Woran liegt es? Sind unsere Forderungen zu hoch?"

Er verneinte. "Das ist nicht einmal der Grund. Ich würde die Schuld bei der Uneinigkeit von Vaters Verbündeten suchen. Die Wüstenstämme haben ihn vor Jahren als ihren obersten Herrn anerkannt und ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen. Doch ich fürchte, in dieser Sache werden sie ihm den Gehorsam verweigern."

"Wieso?" Unruhig rutschte Nahema auf dem Rand des Steinbeckens hin und her. Mit dieser Entwicklung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihr Vater offensichtlich auch nicht.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Sein scharfer Blick schien sich bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele bohren zu wollen. Eine Warnung lag darin. "Reicht dir das gehörte nicht?"

Trotzig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich verstehe es nicht. Bitte erkläre es mir."

"Es wird dir ebenso wenig gefallen wie mir." Einen Moment lang musterte er ihr Gesicht, schien abzuwägen, ob die Wahrheit wirklich für die Ohren seiner kleinen Schwester geeignet war. Dann gab er nach. "Die Stämme hegen einen tiefen Hass gegen Gondor. Nicht nur wegen der Zerstörung von Umbar vor 30 Jahren sondern wegen Jahrhunderten der Feindschaft. Er hat sich so in ihre Herzen gefressen, dass sie ihn um alles in der Welt nicht vergessen können. Vater weiß das und trotzdem wird er nicht aufgeben, sie für seinen Plan gewinnen zu wollen." Er hielt einen Moment inne wie um die Kringel zu betrachten, die die herabfallenden Tropfen auf der Wasseroberfläche des Beckens erzeugten. „Ich fürchte, sie werden ein doppeltes Spiel mit ihm spielen."

Erschrocken hielt Nahema die Luft an. Seine Vermutung klang ungeheuerlich.

„Sie werden sich nicht offen gegen ihn auflehnen, schon gar nicht, solange die Gesandten hier sind. Vor dem Feind wollen sie keine Schwäche und keinen Zwist zeigen. Doch insgeheim ist es ihr einziges Ziel, Gondors Grenzen so weit wie möglich nach Norden zu drängen. Es geht sogar soweit, dass manche von einer vollständigen Eroberung träumen." Ein abfälliges Schnauben zeigte deutlich, was er von solchen Fantasien hielt. "Größenwahn und Irrsinn nenne ich das. Und doch..." er zögerte, als hätte er Angst vor seinen nächsten Worten. "...und doch halten einzelne von ihnen es für möglich. Mit den richtigen Verbündeten." Er schauderte und sein Gesicht wirkte mit einem Mal um Jahre gealtert.

"Mit den richtigen Verbündeten", wiederholte Nahema für sich selbst. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen entsetzt. "Der Schatten." Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern. Ein eisiger Hauch schien plötzlich durch den Innenhof zu wehen. Die feinen Härchen auf ihren Unterarmen richteten sich auf. Selbst das friedliche Plätschern des Brunnens schien für einen Moment zu verstummen.

Ihr Bruder nickte. "Ich wünschte sie wären alle auch nur halb so klug wie du, kleine Schwester. Klug genug zu erkennen, dass dies der falsche Weg für unser Volk ist. Auf dieser Straße gibt es keinen Sieg."

Langsam löste Nahema ihre verkrampften Finger, die sie bei der schrecklichen Erkenntnis in den Stoff ihres pfirsichfarbenen Gewands gekrallt hatte. "Aber dann ist der Frieden mit Gondor noch wichtiger, als ich bis jetzt dachte. Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass unser Land auch ohne Hass und mit dem Respekt seiner Nachbarn Größe bewahren kann."

"Du liest meine Gedanken, Nahema." Er seufzte. "Aber ich will nicht alle Schuld den Wüstenstämmen in die Schuhe schieben. Auch die Männer von Gondor könnten weniger zähe Verhandlungspartner sein."

"Inwiefern?"

"Du verstehst es wirklich, einem Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen. Fast würde ich es vorziehen unserem Vater Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Nun, die Menschen in Gondor hegen ebenfalls seit Jahrhunderten einen Groll auf die Horden aus dem Süden, die ihnen ihr Land streitig machen und ihre Hafenstädte plündern. Auch das lässt sich nicht einfach beiseite schieben. Obwohl es so aussieht, als wollten einige es wenigstens versuchen."

"Einige, nicht alle?"

Rashid lachte grimmig. "Vielleicht sollte ich dich zu den Verhandlungen mitnehmen und nicht Faruk", neckte er sie. "Ich werde die Befürchtung nicht los, dass er noch einen Streit vom Zaun brechen wird, wenn es so weitergeht. Damit wäre uns wenig geholfen."

"Einen Streit? Mit wem?" Nahema kannte das stolze und aufbrausende Wesen ihres zweitältesten Bruders. Es leistete ihm gute Dienste in der Schlacht, doch abseits davon richtete er manchmal mehr Schaden als Nutzen damit an.

"Mit dem Sohn des Truchsess zu allem Überfluss. Wer hätte gedacht, dass zwei Männer aus verschiedenen Ländern stammen und sich doch so ähnlich sein können? Obwohl, irgendwie gebe ich Faruk sogar recht. Auch Boromir scheint nicht viel an einem Friedensvertrag zu liegen. Zwar hat er zwei weise Ratgeber seines Vaters dabei, doch die letztendliche Entscheidung wird seine Aufgabe sein. Warum der Truchsess ausgerechnet ihn geschickt hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er keine besonders hohe Meinung von unserem Volk hat. Manchmal macht er sich nicht die Mühe das zu verbergen."

„Das dachte ich mir schon", murmelte Nahema resigniert. Versonnen tauchte sie eine Hand in den Brunnen und beobachtete, wie die Tropfen an ihren Fingern hinab liefen. Ihre Gedanken ließen sich ebenso wenig greifen wie das kühle Wasser. Vage Vorstellungen geisterten in ihrem Kopf herum, doch keine davon konnte sie klar erkennen. "Glaubst du es gibt einen Weg, das zu ändern?"

"Nahema." Die Stimme ihres Bruders klang so nachdrücklich, dass sie unwillkürlich zu ihm aufsah. Ein Ausdruck von Misstrauen hatte sich in seinem Gesicht breit gemacht. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten wachsam. "Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, aber ich warne dich: Vergiss nicht, wo dein Platz ist. Nicht wie bei der Audienz im Thronsaal."

Nahema erstarrte. Ihr Herz machte einen erschrockenen Sprung und schlug dann doppelt so schnell wie vorher weiter.

„Ja, ich habe es bemerkt und nein, ich habe dich nicht verraten. Ich weiß wie neugierig du bist und wie streng meine Mutter mit euch Mädchen sein kann. Ich dachte mir: Was kann es schaden? Sie erfährt ohnehin so wenig von dieser Welt. Soll sie ruhig erkennen, gegen wen ihre Brüder in den Kampf ziehen." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Doch es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, wie er dich angesehen hat. Wäre ich wie Faruk, ich hätte ihn dort auf der Stelle erschlagen." Wütend ballte er die Faust, dann atmete er langsam aus und entspannte sich wieder. Er nahm ihre Hand und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Hör mir zu, Nahema. Vergiss die ganze Geschichte einfach. Egal, wie die Verhandlungen ausgehen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht." Er seufzte. „Manchmal mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Du bist schöner und klüger als gut für dich ist, kleine Schwester."

„Dann wäre ich dir also hässlich und dumm lieber?"

Trotz allem musste er über ihre Frage lächeln. „Nein, ein bisschen weniger eigensinnig würde schon reichen."

Sie blickte ihm nach, wie er in den Schatten zwischen den Säulen verschwand. Ein Entschluss begann in ihrem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen während die Sonne unaufhaltsam dem Zenit entgegen stieg.

Nahema liebte ihren Bruder mehr als irgendjemanden sonst auf dieser Welt. Ihn enttäuschen zu müssen würde ihr am meisten Schmerz bereiten.

_TBC_


	4. 4

**Wüstennacht – Teil IV**

"Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Prinzessin." Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers zeigte eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen. Im Licht der bunten Glaslampen wirkten die mit einem Kohlestrich umrandeten Augen der jungen Frau groß und tiefschwarz. „Ich bitte Euch, lasst mich gehen. Damit möchte ich nichts zu tun haben."

Nahema seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Jetzt musste sie hart bleiben.

„Ich verlange von dir nicht, etwas zu tun, Sherizeth, sondern etwas zu unterlassen. Das kann so schwierig nicht sein."

Die andere schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Die goldenen Ringe in ihren Ohrläppchen schlugen klimpernd aneinander. „Versteht Ihr denn nicht? Es könnte mich den Kopf kosten. Ich kann nicht tun, um was Ihr mich bittet." Sie gab sich keine Mühe, die Furcht in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bitte nicht", stellte Nahema nüchtern fest. Wenn sie jetzt nachgab, würde ihr Plan für immer nichts als eine Idee bleiben. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Und wenn dir auch nur das Geringste an der Zukunft unseres Landes liegt, wirst du darauf eingehen."

„Aber was Ihr verlangt ist…" Sherizeth stockte, rang nach Worten. „Es ist Wahnsinn, Herrin. Verzeiht, aber ich muss es so offen aussprechen. Seid Ihr wirklich so erpicht darauf, Schande auf Euch und Euer ganzes Haus zu laden und mein Leben zu zerstören?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, verstummte. Andere hätten sie allein für diese respektlosen Worte auspeitschen lassen.

Nahema blieb ruhig. „Dein Leben wird zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr sein. Niemand wird dir auch nur die geringste Schuld geben. Dafür habe ich gesorgt." Sie öffnete das Kästchen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich. Flüssigkeiten schimmerten in zierlichen Flakons. Einer davon enthielt kein Duftöl. Nahema zog ihn vorsichtig heraus. Mit seinem goldverzierten Stöpsel unterschied er sich nicht von den anderen. „Du wirst schlafen. Tief und traumlos. Die ganze Nacht. Die Tochter des Fürsten hat dich überlistet und dir den Trank heimlich in den Wein gemischt. Du wurdest ebenso hintergangen wie alle anderen. Niemand wird das in Frage stellen. Ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich."

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur einen fassungslosen Blick. Zweifellos, glaubte Sherizeth, die junge Prinzessin vor ihr habe den Verstand verloren.

„Oder bist du etwa der Meinung, ich sei nicht gut genug, um heute Abend deinen Platz einzunehmen?" Sie musste die Stimme nicht heben um es wie eine Herausforderung klingen zu lassen.

„Nein, Herrin. Ihr wart immer eine meiner besten Schülerinnen."

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Du überlässt mir deinen Umhang und die Spange, schluckst den Trank und schläfst bis morgen früh. Alles andere lass meine Sorge sein."

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Der halbdurchsichtige grüne Stoff ihres Gewandes bauschte sich, als sie einen Schritt vor Nahema zurückwich. „Es wird in einer Katastrophe enden." Sherizeths Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich.

„Und was willst du tun?" Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war Nahema auf den Füßen. „Willst du zu meiner Mutter oder Abrizah gehen und ihnen berichten, was ich vorhabe? Denkst du, sie werden dir glauben? Und selbst wenn, meinst du nicht, dass ich Mittel und Wege finden werde, dir das Leben zur Hölle zur machen? Du bist die beste Tänzerin des Landes. Doch gegen mich wird dir das nichts nützen."

„Dann sagt mir warum."

„Weil deine Großmutter und deine Tante in den Flammen Umbars ums Leben kamen."

Sherizeth öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Hätte Nahema ihr unversehens einen Krug eisiges Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, ihre Verblüffung hätte nicht größer sein können. Nahema unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Es zahlte sich aus, das eine oder andere Gespräch der Dienerinnen im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

„Weil die Verhandlungen erfolgreich sein müssen. Weil unser Volk diesen Friedensvertrag braucht. Sonst werden wir untergehen oder als Sklaven des Schattens im Staub kriechen. Weil es meine einzige Chance ist, jemals etwas Entscheidendes oder Wichtiges zu tun. Du hast dein Können, dein Ansehen. Ich habe meine Herkunft. Du magst dich um deine Zukunft sorgen, ich dagegen weiß genau wie meine aussehen wird. Mein Vater wird mich an einen seiner Verbündeten verheiraten. Als Pfand, als Dreingabe für seine Waffentreue. Ein Gegenstand, den man an den Meistbietenden verschachert. Andere werden über mich entscheiden. Mein ganzes Leben lang. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

In der Stille, die diesem Ausbruch folgte hätte man eine Nadel fallen hören können. Stoffbahnen wogten lautlos im heißen Wind. Der Docht in einer roten Glaslampe flackerte und zischte. Irgendwo plätscherte ein Brunnen.

Sherizeth rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Unverwandt blickte sie ihrer Herrin und Schülerin ins Gesicht. Huschte etwa ein Anflug von Mitleid durch ihre dunklen Augen?

„Ihr sprecht von Freiheit, Prinzessin." Die Worte klangen leise und brüchig. „Ihr sprecht von etwas, das Ihr nicht versteht. Habt Ihr jemals diese Palastmauern verlassen? Hattet Ihr schon einmal Angst, den morgigen Tag nicht zu erleben? Musstest Ihr jemals Euren Körper verkaufen um genug zu essen und ein Obdach für die Nacht zu haben?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die silbernen Bänder in ihren pechschwarzen Haaren schimmerten. „Es gibt keine Freiheit. Für niemanden. Trotzdem werde ich Euch helfen, um meiner armen Großmutter Willen. Vielleicht lächelt ihr Geist, wenn er auf mich herabsieht."

„Das wird er ganz bestimmt." Das Glas der Phiole lag kühl und glatt in Nahemas rutschigen Fingern. Sollte ihr Herz so aufgeregt klopfen?

„Ich kann mir denken, was Ihr über den Tanz hinaus plant. Nach dem Fest."

„Dann verstehst du auch, warum ich es tun muss? Warum ich keine Dienerin, nicht einmal dich damit beauftragen könnte?"

„Vielleicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sherizeths Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Würdet Ihr es auch tun, wenn er alt und hässlich wäre?"

Nahema schnappte nach Luft. Es gelang ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig sich zu beherrschen. Sie brauchte Sherizeth. Trotzdem stand es der Tänzerin nicht zu, solche unverschämten Fragen zu stellen. „Das ist einzig und allein meine Sache", erwiderte sie.

Die andere nickte. Ungerührt nahm sie den Flakon entgegen. „Ihr habt Mut." Es klang wie ein Lob in einer ihrer Lehrstunden. Als hätte Nahema eine komplizierte Drehung zum ersten Mal richtig gemacht. „Viel Glück."

_TBC_


	5. 5

**Wüstennacht – Teil V**

Obwohl keine der Frauen an dem Fest für die Gesandtschaft aus Gondor teilnahm, herrschte an diesem Abend Unruhe in den Frauengemächern des Palastes. Die Aufregung ließ sich nicht von geschlossenen Türen aufhalten. Stimmen klangen schriller als gewöhnlich. Tuscheln und Gekicher erfüllten den schattigen Innenhof und so manche Stichelei fand gekonnt ihr Ziel.

Selbst ohne ihren Plan hätte Nahema sich früh unter irgendeinem Vorwand zurückgezogen. Sie blickte aus ihrem Fenster in den rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel auf dem sich bald die ersten Sterne zeigen würden. Der Himmel beruhigte sie immer. Heute versagte auch er. Ihre Hände waren kalt und klamm und ihr Herz schien in ihre Kehle hinaufgewandert zu sein. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sie konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Sherizeth hatte den Inhalt des Fläschchens bereits getrunken.

Merkwürdigerweise sah ihr Spiegelbild kein bisschen ängstlich aus. Nicht einmal ihre großen dunklen Augen verrieten sie. Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihre Gestalt, so ungewohnt in der leichten Kleidung einer Tänzerin. War sie wirklich schön? Die Dienerinnen behaupteten es, doch es gehörte zu ihren Aufgaben, jeder zu schmeicheln. Raschid sagte es so oft, aber er war ihr Bruder. Musste er sie da nicht schön finden? Und spielte es für die Tochter eines Fürsten überhaupt eine Rolle? War nicht jede Frau schön, wenn sie kostbare Stoffe und goldenen Schmuck trug? Die Großmütter hielten jedes junge Mädchen für schön. Lag es also nur daran, dass sie erst 15 Sommer zählte?

Nahema seufzte leise und reckte die Arme, drehte sich probehalber auf der Stelle. Kleine Plättchen aus Kupfer schlugen klingend aneinander. Ihr Gewand sollte eindeutig mehr zeigen als verhüllen. Wenn sie sich bewegte, spitzte hier und da ihre Haut unter dem nachtblauen Stoff hervor. Nicht so weiß wie die der Nordländer aber auch nicht so dunkel wie die der schwarzen Menschen aus dem Osten. Ein Hauch von Beklemmung überkam sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass alle sie so sehen würden. Ihr Vater, ihre Brüder und Onkel, alle. Und er.

Ein letztes Mal strich sie sich die langen schwarzen Haare zurecht und schenkte ihrem Spiegelbild ein Stirnrunzeln. Wie auch immer das Urteil ausfallen mochte, es würde reichen müssen.

„Gehen wir." Die Dienerin legte ihr Sherizeths Umhang um die Schultern. Hellgrau und unauffällig bestand er doch aus einem weichen fließenden Gewebe. Jeder im Palast kannte ihn, wusste, wer sich unter den Falten der Kapuze verbarg. Die bronzene Nadel mit dem Granatstein tat ihr Übriges. Niemand würde sie aufhalten.

Ehe Nahema es sich versah, hatten sie die Frauengemächer verlassen. Es ging beinahe zu einfach. Niemand schenkte ihr auch nur einen zweiten Blick. Ob aus Desinteresse oder Respekt spielte keine Rolle. Keiner stellte ihre Anwesenheit außerhalb der Frauengemächer in Frage. Jeder schien zu wissen, wo sie hinwollte. Nahemas Herzschlag beruhigte sich deswegen noch lange nicht. Mehr als einmal musste sie den Drang unterdrücken, sich hinter einem der bunten Wandbehänge zu verstecken, wenn ihr Schritte entgegen kamen.

Vorsichtig zog sie sich die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn. Später würde ihr das nichts mehr nützen. Keiner auf dem Fest konnte so angetrunken oder blind sein, sie ohne den Umhang für Sherizeth zu halten. Selbst der kleine dunkelblaue Schleier, der ihr Gesicht von der Nase bis zum Kinn bedeckte würde daran nichts ändern. Irgendjemand würde sie erkennen. Wahrscheinlich einer ihrer Brüder. Und dann…

Nahema hatte nicht gezählt wie oft sie diese Szene in Gedanken durchgespielt hatte. Hundertmal? Tausendmal? Zwei schlaflose Nächte lang. Die Ewigkeit schien ihr ein Witz dagegen. Doch inzwischen war sie sich sicher. Sie würden den Tanz nicht unterbrechen. Nicht vor den Gesandten aus Gondor und den Führern der Wüstenstämme. Diese Blöße durften sie sich nicht geben. Aber danach musste sie schnell sein.

An einem schmalen Seitengang, halb verborgen hinter scharlachroten Vorhängen blieben sie stehen. Sie waren dem Fest inzwischen so nahe, dass sie es hören konnten. Das Gewirr von Stimmen. Flöten und Saiteninstrumente. Diener, die beständig ein und ausgingen. Prüfend schlug Nahema den roten Stoff zurück. Einen besseren Platz würde sie auf die Schnelle nicht finden. Sie nickte ihrer Dienerin zu.

„Warte hier auf mich." Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Versteck dich hinter dem Vorhang und halte dich bereit."

Das Mädchen nickte. Ihre Augen blickten groß und ängstlich. Ein scheues Tier, das sich aus dem Schutz des Waldrands tastet. Nahema hoffte, sie würde nicht davon laufen. Sie stellte den einzigen Schwachpunkt in ihrem Plan dar. Aber ihre Aufgabe war wichtig.

Sie wandte sich ab. Keine Bedenken mehr. Keine Zweifel. Wenn doch ihr Herz nicht so heftig gegen ihre Rippen schlagen würde! Mit gesenktem Blick huschte sie weiter. Die kupfernen Plättchen klimperten bei jedem Schritt. Sie musste sie nachher so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Nahema betrat den Innenhof durch einen schmalen Zugang direkt hinter den Musikern. Zwischen gespannten Stoffbahnen konnte sie die Sterne funkeln sehen. Es roch nach verbranntem Räucherwerk, gebratenen Speisen, Wein und zu vielen Menschen auf einem Fleck. Fackeln und Öllämpchen erhellten die Nacht. Inseln aus goldenem Licht und tiefe Schatten. Dazwischen Bereiche, die beständig zwischen dem einen oder dem anderen schwankten.

Fast sofort entdeckte sie ihren Vater. Er bildete den Mittelpunkt des ganzen Geschehens, obwohl sein Platz nicht am hellsten erleuchtet war. Alles lief bei ihm zusammen. Goldfäden glitzerten auf der schwarzen Seide seines Gewands. Rashid saß direkt neben ihm.

Nahema schluckte. Ihr Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal an als hätte sie versucht Sand zu essen. Nach heute Nacht würde ihr Bruder sie nie wieder anlächeln, nie wieder liebevoll seine kleine dickköpfige Schwester nennen. Rasch senkte sie den Blick. Keine Bedenken mehr, wiederholte sie innerlich. Es war wichtig, es war richtig und sie tat es auch für ihn. Obwohl er es niemals verstehen würde.

Aus dem Schatten ihrer Kapuze heraus suchte sie nach der Gesandtschaft aus Gondor. Sie saßen nahe genug bei ihrem Vater um sie als Ehrengäste auszuzeichnen. Ein Privileg, das nicht jeder unter ihnen zu schätzen wusste. Selbst im unsteten Schein der Öllämpchen sah sie die unwillige kleine Falte zwischen Boromirs Augenbrauen, die sie schon aus dem Thronsaal kannte. Ein Diener füllte gerade seinen silbernen Becher. Sicher nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Würdet Ihr es auch tun, wenn er alt und hässlich wäre?" hörte sie Sherizeths Stimme ein wenig spöttisch fragen. Es ärgerte sie immer noch. Woher sollte sie das wissen? Er war weder das eine, noch das andere.

Einer der Musiker hatte sie bemerkt und nickte ihr zu. Nahema erwiderte den Gruß. Er raunte seinem Nebenmann etwas zu und nur wenige Augenblicke später verstummte die Musik. Binnen einiger Herzschläge legte sich gespannte Erwartung über den Innenhof. Ob ihr je in ihrem Leben so übel gewesen war? Fühlte sich so ein Krieger bevor er in die Schlacht zog?

Der erste Trommelschlag dröhnte in die Stille. Fuhr ihr in die Glieder wie ein Peitschenhieb. Ihre Haut kribbelte. Schlimmer konnte es kaum werden. Selbst ein harmloses Tier stellte sich zum Kampf, wenn es in die Enge getrieben wurde. Und sie war alles andere als harmlos. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und streifte den Umhang ab.

Mit ihm ließ sie auch ihre Angst hinter sich. Jeder Einwand löste sich in Luft auf. Es gab nur noch sie und den Rhythmus der Trommeln, lauter noch als ihr eigenes Herz. Sie ließ sich von ihm treiben, passte sich ihm an. Schneller, langsamer. Dann ließ sie ihn los, schuf einen eigenen dagegen mit den klirrenden Münzen um ihre Hüften.

Für einen Moment vergaß sie beinahe wo sie war. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Als hätte ein Vogel zum ersten Mal seine Flügel gespreizt.

Die Zeit schien mit einem Mal langsamer zu vergehen. Zwischen den Trommeltönen lagen Stunden und der Raum dazwischen gehörte ihr. Niemandem sonst. Berührten ihre bloßen Füße überhaupt die steinernen Fliesen?

Dann meldete sich ein Gedanke. Störend. Hartnäckig. Sie durfte sich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Die Welt um sie herum durfte nicht derart verschwimmen. Sie war nicht nur hier um zu tanzen. Sie war hier um ein Versprechen abzugeben. Ein Versprechen für das es keine Worte brauchte. Für das sie die Sprache Gondors nicht beherrschen musste.

Also kehrte sie ein wenig in die Gegenwart zurück. Ein kleines Stück nur. Nicht genug um zu verstehen, was sie hier gerade tat. Nicht genug um Platz für Panik zu lassen. Ihr Blick richtete sich noch immer knapp über die Köpfe der Anwesenden. Auf etwas, das nur sie sehen konnte. Sie wollte kein vertrautes Gesicht bemerken. Keinem sah sie in die Augen. Keinem, bis auf ihm.

Ein Teil ihres Selbst war abermals überrascht von diesen stahlgrauen Augen, die ihren Blick so unmittelbar erwiderten. Ein anderer Teil lachte darüber, wie leicht ihr diese ganze Sache fiel. Ein Spiel, dessen Regeln ihr niemand erklären musste. Sie ahnte sie.

Nahema wirbelte herum, ließ sich vom Rhythmus ein Stück davontragen. Sie wusste, dass seine Augen ihr folgten. Spürte es wie einen Windhauch auf nackter Haut. Dann suchte sie erneut Boromirs Blick. Ziemlich sicher erkannte er sie nicht wieder. Wie sollte er auch? Doch sie wollte dafür sorgen, dass er sich von diesem Moment an an sie erinnerte. An sie und an ihr Versprechen. An diesen Körper und an einen stolzen Willen, der vielleicht bereit war, sich dem seinen für eine Weile unterzuordnen.

Sie spürte das Nahen des letzten Trommelschlags nur wenige Augenblicke vorher. Ihre Schritte trugen sie mit ihm aus dem Innenhof hinaus durch die schmale Seitentür. Im Vorbeihuschen erhaschten ihre Finger den grauen Umhang auf dem Boden. Dann rannte sie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gerannt war.

Instinktiv presste sie den fließenden Stoff gegen die klirrenden Metallplättchen an ihrem Gürtel. Es nütze kaum. Selbst ein Blinder würde sie so verfolgen können. Sie würden ihr schon auf den Fersen sein. Die Wachen ihres Vaters. Diener. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung geschickt um sie einzufangen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichte sie den Seitengang, schlüpfte hinter den Vorhang. Ein halblauter Aufschrei. Sie hatte die Dienerin erschreckt. Darauf konnte sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Keuchend drückte Nahema sich an die Wand. Wenn doch ihre Lungen nicht so verzweifelt nach Luft schreien würden. Sie würden sie noch verraten. Ihr Puls hämmerte in ihren Ohren. Wie sollte sie so ihre Verfolger hören?

„Schnell." Mit zitternden Fingern löste sie den Gürtel und drückte ihn mitsamt dem Umhang der Dienerin in die Hand. Dann nahm sie deren dunklen Umhang entgegen und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Sie schaffte es kaum, die Spange am Kragen zu schließen. „Lauf. Sie werden gleich hier sein." Die andere gehorchte stumm, zog sie sich im Rennen die Kapuze von Sherizets Umhang über den Kopf.

Am nächsten Seitengang trennten sie sich. Mit ein wenig Glück, würden sie Sherizeths Umhang folgen, nicht ihr. Nahema lief noch ein Stück bevor sie im Schatten einer Wandnische anhielt. Der glatte Stein in ihrem Rücken war herrlich kühl. Hier wollte sie warten bis ihr Herzschlag sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Eine Haarsträhne klebte schweißnass auf ihrer Stirn. Sie strich sie zur Seite. Ihre Hand zitterte immer noch. Ihre ganze Haut prickelte als liefen tausend unsichtbare Insekten darüber. Hätte sie Angst haben sollen? Sich Sorgen machen? Sie fühlte sich großartig. Unbesiegbar. Frei. Als könne sie fliegen, wenn sie es nur versuchte. Alles würde ihre heute gelingen.

Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter, die Ohren immer gespitzt. Sie lauschte auf Schritte, auf Stimmen, spähte behutsam um jede Ecke, suchte die düsteren Ecken nach lauernden Gestalten ab. In der Ferne hörte sie aufgeregtes Rufen und das Klappern genagelter Sandalen. Es kam ihr kein einziges Mal nahe.

Ungesehen näherte sie sich ihrem Ziel: Dem Teil des Palastes, in dem die Gesandtschaft aus Gondor untergebracht war. Sie hatte die letzten Tage auf jedes kleine Fetzchen Klatsch geachtet. Deswegen wusste sie auch, welches Gemach sie dem Sohn des Truchsess gegeben hatten. Die Tür öffnete sich erstaunlich lautlos.

Fürsorgliche Diener hatten zwei kleine Öllämpchen angezündet um dem hohen Gast den Weg ins Bett nach dem Fest zu erleichtern. In ihrem Licht entdeckte Nahema reichlich wenig, was auf seine Anwesenheit in den letzten Tagen schließen ließ. Eine schmale Truhe aus hellem Holz. Zwei dünne Pergamentrollen auf einem Beistelltisch, bedeckt mit ihr unbekannten Schriftzeichen und ein oder zwei Kleidungsstücke, von einem Bediensteten ordentlich zusammengefaltet.

Sie brauchte ein Versteck und dann musste sie nur noch warten. Langsam ebbte die Aufregung ab und das Unbehagen begann sich wieder in ihr breit zu machen. Gegen den Teil ihres Planes, der jetzt kam, war der Tanz nur ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Tanzen hatte sie seit ihrer Kindheit gelernt. Hatte es wieder und wieder geübt. Wie aber sollte sie das hier zustande bringen, wenn sie noch niemals zuvor einen Mann auch nur geküsst hatte? Sie musste sich auf sein Gedächtnis verlassen. Auf ihr stummes Versprechen.

Als sie einen Vorhang anhob um dahinter zu spähen erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an den silbernen Becher in seiner Hand. Er würde bereits einiges an Wein getrunken haben, wenn er schließlich hier ankam. Für einen Moment wünschte sie, es erginge ihr ebenso.

_TBC_

_Anmerkung: Rückmeldung jeglicher Art, auch Kritik, wird gerne entgegen genommen._


	6. 6

**Wüstennacht – Teil VI**

Später hätte Nahema niemals sagen können, wie lange sie sich an jenem Abend in Boromirs Zimmer versteckte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Wahrscheinlich waren es nicht einmal zwei Stunden. Von ihrem Versteck hinter dem Vorhang aus konnte sie ein winziges Stück Sternenhimmel sehen. Die glitzernden Punkte schienen sich heute nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen. Sie zwang sich dazu, nicht ständig den Kopf zu drehen.

Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte sie ein wenig zusammen. Es ärgerte sie ungemein. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Bald spürte sie jede Unebenheit der kleinen Truhe unter ihr. Der Nachtwind flüsterte durch das Fenster, kühlte ihre erhitzte Haut. Er roch nach heißem Sand und Staub. Nach Wüste. Nach Weite und Einsamkeit.

Ob sie inzwischen die betäubte Sherizeth gefunden hatten? Bis morgen früh würden sie es nicht schaffen, sie zu wecken. Niemand konnte der Tänzerin etwas vorwerfen. Ein Vergehen mehr, das sie Nahema ankreiden würden. Auch die Dienerin mussten sie inzwischen erwischt haben. Wahrscheinlich suchten sie schon den ganzen Palast nach der jüngsten Tochter des Fürsten ab. Hier würden sie niemals nachsehen. Hoffte Nahema zumindest. Hier war sie sicher. Für den Augenblick.

So lange jedenfalls bis der momentane Bewohner dieses Gemachs zurückkehrte. Nahema holte tief Luft. Hätte ihr Herzschlag sich nicht längst beruhigen sollen? Ihre Finger drehten ganz von alleine den festen Stoff des Umhangs zusammen. Wieder und immer wieder. Wie oft hatte sie die Hände schon entschlossen neben sich auf den Truhendeckel gelegt? Nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, dass sie ohne ihr Zutun wieder damit anfingen? Dennoch dachte sie nicht daran aufzugeben. Sie wartete.

Abermals fuhr sie zusammen. Schritte näherten sich. Zwei, vielleicht drei Personen, nicht besonders hastig. Direkt vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. Gedämpfte Worte drangen durch das Holz. Nahema hielt den Atem an und lauschte. War das seine Stimme? Dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie zweifelte nicht mehr.

Der Schein der Fackel draußen im Gang fiel durch den dünnen Stoff des Vorhangs. Ein dunkler Umriss schien den ganzen Türrahmen auszufüllen. Sätze in einer fremden Sprache drangen an Nahemas Ohren. Eine zweite Stimme antwortete. Älter und ein wenig rau. Keinem von beiden war der Wein anzuhören. Sollte sie das als gutes oder als schlechtes Zeichen nehmen?

Endlich schloss sich die Tür. Es klang fast ein wenig unheilvoll. Hätte Nahema die Fähigkeit besessen, sich in Luft aufzulösen wie die Zauberer in den Geschichten, sie hätte es in diesem Moment getan. Alles, um nicht allein mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Allein mit ihm und ihrer Unsicherheit.

Das hier war schlimmer als vor dem ersten Trommelschlag. Da hatte sie gewusst, was zu tun war. Aber kein noch so kluger Plan hatte sie auf das hier vorbereiten können. Auf ihre Hilflosigkeit. Sie durfte nicht warten bis er sie entdeckte. Sie musste vorher aus ihrem Versteck kommen. Nur wann?

Der Vorhang bauschte sich, als er nur wenige Handbreit daran vorüber ging. Nahema biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat weh. Da war sie, die Gewissheit. Es würde in einem Desaster enden. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wieso bloß hatte sie nicht auf Shrizeth gehört? Jetzt saß sie in der Falle. Ob sie warten sollte bis er eingeschlafen war um sich hinauszuschleichen?

Wieder Schritte. Das leise Klimpern einer Gürtelschnalle, die geöffnet wurde. Stoff raschelte.

Und dann sah sie Sherizeth vor sich. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen als sie die Hand nach der Phiole ausstreckte. Als sie an ihre Großmutter dachte. Hörte das Brüllen der Flammen, die Umbar verzehrten. Spürte die eisige Kälte, die allein die Erwähnung des Schattens mit sich brachte. Schauderte vor den grässlichen Wesen, die aus ihm hervorkrochen.

Und sie saß hier und fürchtete sich vor einem Mann aus Gondor? Vor ihrer eigenen Verwegenheit? Sollte ihr ganzer Plan zuletzt an ein wenig Mut scheitern?

Nahema stand auf und schlug den Vorhang zurück. Sie war hier um ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Boromir fuhr erschreckend schnell herum. Die Reflexe eines Kriegers. Wie gut, dass er keine Waffe trug. Sicher hätte sie sonst schon sein Schwert an der Kehle. Traute er seinen Gastgebern so wenig über den Weg? Womöglich hatte er allen Grund dazu. Sie hätte auch mit anderen Absichten hier eindringen können. Sein Gewand lag bereits auf dem Stuhl neben ihm. Er trug nur noch seine Hose und ein Hemd aus dunklem Stoff, das vorne halb offen stand.

Eine kurze Frage, die sie nicht verstand. Es war nicht notwendig. Sein Misstrauen zeigte sich offen in seinem Gesicht. Beinahe wäre sie vor ihm zurückgewichen. Er war größer als in ihrer Erinnerung. Viel größer. Dennoch wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr mich wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen könnt", begann sie vorsichtig. Erstaunlich, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. „Aber vielleicht versteht Ihr ja das hier." Mit der einen Hand löste sie die Spange, die ihren Umhang zusammenhielt, mit der anderen den kurzen Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie lächelte. Hoffentlich sah es nicht allzu ängstlich aus. Vielleicht war es nur eine andere Art Tanz. Vielleicht musste sie sich nur die Trommeln dazu vorstellen. Laut genug schlug ihr Herz jedenfalls.

Ein Blitzen in seinen grauen Augen. Jetzt hatte er sie erkannt. Hatte sie erkannt und erinnerte sich. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand. Wieder eine Frage oder womöglich eine Aufforderung?

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, überwand sie die zwei Schritte zwischen ihnen. Sie durfte nicht zögerlich wirken. Nicht, als hätte sie keinerlei Erfahrung in dem was sie tat. Hatte sie es sich in den letzten zwei Nächten nicht immer wieder vorgestellt? Und war da nicht trotz aller Bedenken ein wenig atemlose Erwartung gewesen? Sie wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte, einen Mann auf diese Weise zu berühren. Einen, den sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Warme Haut so ungewohnt blass. Sie spürte die harten Muskeln darunter.

Er packte ihren Arm und zog sie an sich. Eine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken, drückte ihr Gesicht nach oben. Ihr blieb keine Zeit Angst zu haben. Sein Kuss hatte nichts sanftes, nahm keine Rücksicht auf sie. Er forderte das, was ihm versprochen worden war. Er schmeckte nach Wein.

Nahema schloss die Augen und ließ alle Gedanken fahren. Eine andere Art Tanz. Eine, deren Bewegungen sie so schnell wie möglich lernen musste. Ein Tanz, nichts anderes. Sie gab nach, fügte sich, hielt dagegen. Es ging beinahe leicht. Dazu der donnernde Takt ihres Herzes. Atemzüge, die sich beschleunigten und Boromirs Hände, die geschickt die Stellen fanden, an denen der Stoff ihre Haut nicht bedeckte.

Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Augenblick, die Berührung. Sie war unerfahren und aufgeregt wie eine Braut in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht und er durfte es nicht merken. Nicht bevor es zu spät war. Ihr Gewand fiel zu Boden. Sie stieß es mit den Füßen weg als hätte sie es schon hunderte von Malen getan. Als verlöre sie damit nicht den letzten Schutz, der ihr noch blieb. Eine andere Art Tanz.

Irgendwann saß er auf dem Bett und sie wie ein Kind auf seinem Schoß, den Arm um seinen bloßen Oberkörper geschlungen. Wann hatte er sein Hemd abgestreift? Eine seltsame Frage. Unwichtig angesichts der Spuren, die seine Lippen und sein kurzer Bart auf ihrem Nacken hinterließen. Lächerlich angesichts der Dinge, die seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen anstellten. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich von ganz allein, drängten sich ihm entgegen. Sollte sie sich dafür schämen? Ihre Wangen glühten.

Kurz kehrte die Furcht zurück als sie unter ihm lag und er ihre Schenkel auseinander schob. Es würde wehtun. Sie hatte genügend Geschichten gehört um das zu wissen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um Angst vor ein wenig Schmerzen zu haben. Erneut schloss sie Augen. Sie durften sie nicht verraten. Eine andere Art Tanz.

Trotzdem keuchte sie kurz. Es war weniger schlimm als befürchtet. Ein kurzes scharfes Stechen, das bald abebbte und nur ein dumpfes Pochen zurückließ. Wieder musste sie nachgeben. Er war stärker als sie. Ein Rhythmus, dem sie nicht entkommen konnte. Ein Eindringling in ihrem eignen Körper, dem sie sich unterwerfen musste. Es erschreckte sie. Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Hilflos. Verletzt auf eine nie gekannte Art und Weise. Es ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Seine Berührungen vorher hatten ihr besser gefallen. Und doch…

Und doch ahnte Nahema, was diesen Tanz so besonders machte. Erkannte, dass man ihn nicht in einer einzigen Nacht lernen konnte. Und dass es sich lohnen würde. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und bewegte sich mit ihm. Sein Schweiß mischte sich mit ihrem. Die Haut an seinem Hals schmeckte salzig. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und wartete auf den letzten Trommelschlag. Heftig und unterwartet.

Danach ließ er sie nicht gleich los. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Wie heftig sein Herz schlug. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Wund. Nicht unangenehm. Ein paar gemurmelte Sätze. Sie mochte seine Stimme so dicht an ihrem Ohr. Inzwischen musste er doch wissen, dass sie kein Wort verstand. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

Er richtete sich auf und erstarrte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah es ebenfalls. Blut. Ihr Blut. Nicht besonders viel aber eindeutig. Zwischen ihren Beinen, auf dem Laken, auf ihm. Das Misstrauen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück.

Jetzt musste sie ruhig bleiben. Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sprach die Sätze, die sie sich so sorgsam aus Rashids Buch beigebracht hatte. Langsam und deutlich. „_Ich bin die Tochter des Fürsten. Wenn sie mich hier finden, werden sie Euch töten."_ So fremdartig sich die Worte auf ihrer Zunge auch anfühlten, sie verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung. Boromir verstand.

Er begriff, dass er in der Falle saß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Nahema rutschte ein wenig weiter von ihm weg, aber er war schneller. Blitzschnell packte er sie und drückte sie erneut auf das Lager. Wut sprach aus jedem unverständlichen Wort. So fluchte man also in Gondor.

Vergeblich versuchte Nahema sich loszureißen. Er hielt sie unnachgiebig fest. Sie hätte ebenso gut gegen eine Wand schlagen können. Es tat weh. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wild und schrecklich. Völlig unbegründet. Er würde ihr nichts tun. Nicht hier unter dem Dach ihres Vaters.

Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren. Kurz darauf hatte auch er sich wieder im Griff. Obwohl er nicht so weit ging, sie los zu lassen.

„Was willst du?" Sein Akzent war so stark, dass sie es erst nicht begriff. „Was willst du?", wiederholte Boromir betont langsam. Die südliche Sprache klang seltsam weich aus seinem Mund.

„_Wir brauchen den Frieden." _Der letzte Satz aus dem Buch ihres Bruders.

„Was?" Ein Laut zwischen Überraschung und Unglauben. Hatte sie es so schlecht gesagt?

„_Wir brauchen den Frieden"_, erklärte Nahema mit fester Stimme. „Und nimm mich mit", fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Was für ein alberner plötzlicher Einfall. Außerdem kannte sie die Wörter in seiner Sprache nicht.

Endlich lockerte sich der Griff um ihre Arme. Er setzte sich auf und sah noch immer ein wenig fassungslos auf sie herab.

„_Frieden_", sagte er schließlich und nickte.

Nahema lächelte.

_TBC_


	7. 7

**Wüstennacht VII**

Zwei Tage später stand Nahema allein an einem winzigen Fenster zum Innenhof. Es gehörte zur Dienstbotenkammer, die an ihr Gemach grenzte. Sie ließen sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatten sie eingesperrt. Eingesperrt, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte. Bis sie wieder klar denken konnten. Bis sie entschieden hatten, was mit ihr geschehen sollte.

Unten machte sich die Gesandtschaft aus dem Norden zum Aufbruch bereit. Auch die anderen Mädchen würden sich an den Fenstern drängen. Nahema vermisste ihr Getuschel nicht. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ihre vorwurfsvollen und neugierigen Blicke. Sie wollte die rotgeweinten Augen ihrer Mutter nicht sehen. Fast war sie froh über die Wache vor der Tür.

Die weißen Fahnen Gondors wirkten immer noch so fremdartig zwischen den scharlachroten Schlangenbannern ihres Vaters. Fremdartig, ja, aber nicht mehr feindselig. Das Friedensabkommen war unterzeichnet. Ein überraschender Ausgang für alle. Nicht für sie. Der Baum und die Schlange würden auf absehbare Zeit nicht mehr das Blut des anderen vergießen. Ob der Schatten dadurch an Macht verlor? Sie hoffte es.

Der Sandstein an ihrer Wange war rau und kühl. Noch hatte die sengende Sonne sich kaum über die gelben Hügel am Horizont erhoben. Im Innenhof herrschte Dämmerung. Trotzdem fanden ihre Augen wie von selbst den Sohn des Truchsess. Die Zügel seines Pferdes in der Hand hielt er noch einmal Rücksprache mit einem der Übersetzer. Ob er sich ein letztes Mal den Weg durch die Wüste beschreiben ließ? Seine Miene war undurchdringlich. Wie er im Norden seinen Entschluss wohl rechtfertigen würde?

Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich auf Nahemas Gesicht. Immerhin würde Boromir sich an sie erinnern. Jedes Mal, wenn der Frieden mit Harad zur Sprache kam. Mehr konnte sie nicht von ihm erwarten.

Er hatte sie nicht sofort hinausgeworfen in jeder Nacht. Hatte ihr erlaubt zu bleiben bis zur Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen, wenn die meisten Bewohner des Palastes trotz aller Aufregung in ihren Betten lagen. Sie spürte noch immer seinen düsteren Blick. Wusste, dass er abschätzte, ob er ihr trauen konnte. Ob sie ihn nicht trotz allem ans Messer liefern würde. Keinen Moment lang hatte er sie aus den Augen gelassen.

Sie hatte Wort gehalten. Niemand wusste, wo sie die Stunden zwischen ihrer Flucht nach dem Tanz und ihrer Ergreifung im Morgengrauen gewesen war. Weder Drohungen noch Tränen konnten ihr Schweigen brechen. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn sie entdeckten, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war.

Doch gleichgültig, wie ihr Schicksal auch aussehen mochte, ihr würde immer die eine Gewissheit bleiben: Sie hatte es selbst bestimmt.

ENDE


End file.
